Kinetic Poetry
by Zweeni
Summary: They both need something extraordinary, so they'll fight to stay in each others worlds. Rue and Fakir's dysfunctional relationship in 15 sentences.


**A/N: Yes, yes, I know. I've broken one of the fandom's most important and sacred rules by _not_ writing Fakir X Ahiru. Sue me. **

**Truthfully, I expected Rue and Fakir to end up together in the story and very frankly, I was disappointed when they didn't. Rue is my favorite character ever and sure, I love the light-dark contrast between her and Mytho, but Fakir X Rue will be my OTP, come what may. **

**So yeah, I was watching a beautiful Princess Tutu AMV that sparked my love for the series again and I wrote this completely on a whim. I must have a thing for dark, dysfunctional relationships that are doomed from the beginning... Oh well, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Never could have known there was a place like this;<br>Where the world burns and still I can exist  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>01: Rules<strong>

Fakir is the knight who was never meant to be a prince and Rue is the fragile society princess who wasn't good enough for anyone else. They exist in a space apart from the world where such a thing should never work.

**02: Dance**

Their love was like a constant danse macabre, and kissing Rue was definitely like kissing death. It felt good. It made the blood flow faster, made the heart race. The thrill was so intense it left them both breathless.

**03: Pretend**

Fakir brews obsession and counterfeit love in the dark on the ugliest of days. It's tempting under his hand and might be worth it, if he could delude himself to believe the false light he could paint in her eyes.

**04: Endings**

Fakir loves his songbird, even if she is more of a raven in reality, and he knows with a certainty as she wraps her arms around him, that he will give Rue her happy ending even if he has to pen it in his own blood.

**05: Tales**

Living a fairy tale would be easy if happy endings were free. But this is not quite a fairy tale, and knights aren't meant to be princes. Fakir will learn to play the hero anyway, just this once and only for her.

* * *

><p><em>I sway to the beat of our decay;<br>The light of harder days_

* * *

><p><strong>06: Powder<strong>

Despite what people think, he appreciates beauty, just a little differently that most people do. Fakir knows Rue is beautiful the moment he sees her because he can crush her to glitter with his bare hands.

**07: Sex**

During sex, she tends to babble and groan out broken words that made no sense. He imagines her silently wailing Mytho's name in her head like a penitent sinner, like knives in his skull.

**08: Messy**

Rue spends hours in the shower after they're finished, trying to scrub the scent of his body, the feel of his hands and the marks from his teeth off her body. Fakir lets her only because he knows she'll never be able to.

**09: Star**

Despite the arrogant tilt of her chin, she has always been a star. Friends, family, _love_: things have always come so easily to her, but he never, ever will. Fakir is a black hole and Rue's starlight is lost on him.

**10: Sinner**

Rue doesn't know if Fakir is capable of love. It's only hate and fury that drives the knight to her bed, but she is a sinner and this is God's revenge. She'll live this moment again and somewhere, she already knows that.

* * *

><p><em>Maybe there's time tomorrow;<br>The rain will cease to follow_

* * *

><p><strong>11: Regression<strong>

The way her face lights when she smiles is the saddest moment of Fakir's life because it's then, underneath the dimmed, broken glow of her compromised happiness, he knows what they had is already dead and gone.

**12: Flowers**

They bury him just two weeks shy of his nineteenth birthday and he doesn't look like himself. Funeral flowers thread the air and it is only in death that Fakir doesn't smell of Rue.

**13: Color**

She scorches him when he tries to touch her, so he lures her away, into the twilight of his world. He places midnight flowers on her pillow, but she always burns the blue blossoms. It's not my color, she says.

**14: Scar**

To Fakir, the loneliness and the quiet where there should be voices are like scars too, ugly rents of malformed healing that are infinitely more painful than the ones he wears inlaid in his flesh.

**15: Fall**

Rue is so used to falling, she cannot tell if she step off the edge is voluntary anymore. Death feels like she's jumping and she can't tell the difference until she hits the ground. She knows this isn't the end - not this time - because Fakir is there to catch her.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review! <strong>


End file.
